La última prueba
by MasterLarry
Summary: Un momento muy difícil en la relación entre Yaoyorozu y Midoriya se les presenta. Algo que pone en más de un aprieto a Deku, el cual no piensa rendirse ante nada y defenderá el amor que siente por Momo con todo lo que tenga.


La última prueba.

Viernes por la tarde. Las clases habían terminado apenas hace algunas horas. Algunos estudiantes de la clase A de UA estaban en la sala recreativa, viendo tele o jugando videojuegos, otros en la sala de estar, hablando de lo más tranquilos.

Pero pocos estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones, entre ellas una chica de un hermoso cabello negro.

En lugar de hacer los deberes lo más pronto posible para tener tiempo de entrenar o hacer cosas que le guste, estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas ocultar aquel hecho a sus padres y pedirles a sus amigas; las cuales solían ir a su casa los fines de semana, que no le dijeran nada a su madre, ni por error. Pero parecía que derrotar villanos durante su primer año fue más fácil para ella y sus amigas que esconder su noviazgo.

No hubiera sido necesario esconderle nada a su madre si no fuera porque la conocía, incluso mejor que ella misma. Sabía cómo era su actitud y forma de pensar, y a menos de que su novio fuera Todoroki, con una familia con renombre, era un chico de lo más común y sin gracia para los ojos de su madre "Y de la mayoría que no lo conocía personalmente", "Que, ¿el chico lunático que no pude ni usar su propio quirk?" según palabras de su amada madre.

Sip, ese mero, aquel que se había adueñado de su corazón, casi sin darse cuenta.

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Su madre le exigía ver a su supuesto novio de inmediato.

Sabía que su madre estaba preparando algo, podía apostar que todavía pensaba que Midoriya todavía no controlaba su quirk.

Su mente fue devuelta bruscamente a la realidad al escuchar su teléfono. Con algo de pereza lo tomo. Un mensaje.

 _¡Hola Momo!_

 _¿Nerviosa?_

 _\- Se supone que el nervioso tendías que ser tu…_

 _Ejeje y lo estoy. Como no podría estarlo luego de todo lo que me has dicho_

 _\- Apostaría lo que fuera a que está tramando algo._

 _\- Probar tu resistencia o algo así._

 _¿Quieres que vaya a tu cuarto?_

 _No me gusta cuando estas así de estresada._

Una oferta muy tentadora…

\- "Suspiro" –

 _No me caería mal algo de compañía –_

No paso mucho para que tocaran la puerta.

\- ¡Entra! –

La puerta se abrió y del otro lado se encontraba un muchacho peliverde, vistiendo una camisa de tirantes y unos shorts, dejando ver múltiples cicatrices en sus brazos.

\- Wow – Fue lo primero que pensó al verla.

Además de su pelo alborotado. La nerviosa expresión en su rostro y el hecho de que no paraba de frotar su dedo incide y su pulgar en una clara señal de nerviosismo.

Midoriya entro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él y se sentó junto a ella, colocando su mano sobre la suya.

\- ¿Que sucede Momo-chan?, sé que piensas que va a ser duro, y no lo dudo, pero te preocupas demasiado –

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Conozco a mi madre! Ella y su estúpida forma de pensar – Dijo sujetando con fuerza la mano de su amado – Te odia, y te odiara más porque ella esperaba que me quedara con Todoroki-kun y asegurar mi futuro –

\- Que eso haya sido lo que esperaba, no quiere decir que deba ser así. Después de todo, la que va vivir una vida con aquella persona… Eres tu – Soltó su mano, para abrazarla ligeramente – No digo que Todoroki-kun sea mala persona, pero no tienes que estar con alguien solo porque tu madre lo cree correcto. No estamos en esas épocas donde los padres elegían con quien se casaba sus hijas –

\- Lo sé, y nada de lo que diga hará que quiera dejarte. Pero me preocupo por ti. ¿Qué te hará? Pelear contra… algo para demostrar lo débil que cree que eres… O pelar con ella… Oh dios no –

\- Sea lo que sea. Me comportare de la misma forma que lo hago con todos. Calmada y educadamente. Además, me has enseñado modales avanzados para este momento. Lo peor que puede pasar es que me haga algo raro o que me quiera poner a prueba. Pero, aun así, solo hay que afrontarlo –

\- Izuku-kun –

\- Y si sientes que se pasas de la raya, no creo que te quedes sin hacer nada –

\- ¡Claro que no! Amo a mi madre, pero te amo a ti –

Si, tenía razón. Su madre iba a hacer algo, pero preocuparse por eso era inútil. Debía mantener la mente fría, solo era una visita. Le algunas preguntas, él la respondería, haría su jugada y con suerte todo saldría bien.

O al menos eso esperaba.

….

…

..

.

El día al fin había llegado, aquel que tenía tan nerviosa a la vicepresidenta de la clase. Todos sus compañeros le habían deseado suerte en lo que, para ellos solo debería ser una simple reunión matutina con su madre.

Ojalá y así fuese.

Afuera, justo frente a UA estaba un pequeño auto negro, esperándolos pacientemente.

Sin perder tiempo subieron y partieron rumbo a la residencia Yaoyorozu.

Quitando los nervios de ambos, el trayecto fue relajante. Ambos hablaron para pasar el rato. Midoriya dándole apoyo a Momo, la cual, irónicamente era la más nerviosa.

\- Me sigue molestando que no parezcas tan afectado – Comento, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Bueno, no es que no lo esté… Es solo que… All might y Gran Torino siempre me han dicho que no les muestre mis emociones al enemigo –

\- Cierto… Ahora que lo pienso, en primero eras un libro abierto –

\- Jajaja, ¿verdad que sí? All might no solo me enseño cosas referentes al combate y control, también como controlarme en momentos decisivos… Aunque la descripción de tu madre no me ayuda… -

\- Jeje, lo siento –

\- No es nada. Solo me repito a mí mismo que solo es una reunión. Como la que tuviste con mi madre –

La madre de Midoriya, un auténtico ángel para los ojos de Momo, todo lo que debe ser una buena reunión con tus suegros y más fue lo que experimento al visitar la casa de Midoriya.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que ellos creyeron, pues cuando se dieron cuenta el auto entro en el territorio de la familia Yaoyorozu y se estaciono cerca de la entrada.

\- Que tenga un buen día – Hablo el chofer, con una sonrisa.

Al acercarse a la entrada los recibió una elegante sirvienta. Bien vestida y con una alegre sonrisa.

\- Bienvenida de vuelta señorita Yaoyorozu –

\- Gracias Akira –

\- Su madre los está esperando –

\- "Suspiro" Gracias –

\- Jeje buena suerte señorita –

La amble sirvienta los guio a la sala de estar, donde yacía la madre de Yaoyorozu.

\- Estoy de vuelta madre –

\- Bienvenida Momo… Y tú debes ser… -

\- Izuku Midoriya. Es un placer conocerla –

La tranquilidad con la que se había presentado le daba un pequeño respiro de paz a Momo, respiro que se extinguió al notar como su madre lo veía de arriba a abajo.

\- Bueno, siéntense. Me gustaría charlar un poco con tu "Novio" –

Y como ella pidió, ambos se sentaron en un sofá, justo frente a la madre de Yaoyorozu.

Una viva imagen de Yaoyorozu, según los ojos de Midoriya. Alta, delgada, cabello corto. Lo que sería Momo en un futuro.

\- Háblame de tus padres Izuku –

\- Bueno, vivo solo con mi madre, Inko Midoriya, ya que mi padre, Hisashi Midoriya, trabaja en el extranjero –

\- ¿Hijo único? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Te molestaría decirme sus quirks? –

\- Claro, mi madre puede atraer objetos pequeños, y según mi madre, papa puede lanzar fuego por su boca –

\- Mmmh… Entiendo… ¿Y tú? –

\- ¿Yo? Aumento de fuerza –

\- Si, eso me recuerda que el festival deportivo se acerca. El último año llegaste en la semifinal –

\- Si, aunque no lo veo como un logro –

\- ¿Porque? –

\- Porque no pude hacer más que esquivar y rechazar ataques. Pelee muy imprudentemente –

\- Al menos estas consciente de eso. Por cierto, ¿Por qué razón no controlas tú quirk? Por lo general el cuerpo de la persona nace naturalmente con un cuerpo capaz de usarlo –

\- Eso es porque mi quirk se presentó a los 14 años –

Por escasos segundos la tranquila expresión de la señora Yaoyorozu cambio, cosa que no duro mucho.

\- Disculpa –

\- Como lo oye. Mi quirk se presentó apenas hace pocos años. Toda mi vida viví sin un quirk –

\- Y, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? –

\- Eh… Como héroe, ¿dice? –

\- No tiene que ser ese, solo dime algún objetivo que tengas –

\- Bueno… la razón por la que me volví héroe es sencilla. Quiero salvar a las personas. Salvar a aquellas personas que han nacido en la oscuridad, que no han tenido la oportunidad de sonreír, ya sea por un suceso traumante o cualquier otro motivo –

\- ¿En serio?... ¿Y has salvado a alguien? –

Era obvio, pero Deku sabía que a eso no se refería.

\- Si. Hay dos niños afuera que me ven como su héroe. Y aunque en una de ella quede gravemente herido, y en la otra pude morir, no me arrepiento ni un poco –

\- Ehh… -

Silencio, pesado eh incomodo silencio para todos. La interrogación había llegado a un punto muerto. Y Midoriya seguía con una amable sonrisa, sosteniendo la mano de una preocupada Momo. Su madre vaya que quería ponerlo incomodo, y aunque notaba lo nervioso que estaba, solo ella podía percibirlo.

\- Señora. La comida esta lista –

\- Perfecto. Vamos, almorcemos y continuemos con esta charla –

Sin objeción alguna ambos la siguieron hacia el comedor.

Justo como se lo había imaginado. Una enorme y elegante mesa de madera. Adornos por doquier y un aire de nobleza que desbordaba.

Algunos meseros estaban parados en las esquinas. Con rostros cerios. Se sentía fuera de ligar.

Los tres tomaron asiento y en poco tiempo trajeron la comida. Tan elegante y deliciosa como esperaba.

Midoriya presento sus respetos, como Momo y la señora Yaoyorozu y se dispuso a comer, justo como Momo le había enseñado. Pero antes de poder tomar siquiera un bocado, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Por suerte solo Momo lo noto, dándole una discreta mirada de preocupación. Algo andaba mal.

\- Esta delicioso – Dijo Midoriya, mientras sentía calambres en el cuerpo.

Alguien había activado su quirk en el. ¿Pero que era? Debía ser para ponerlo incomodo o hacerle algo a su cuerpo. ¿Nauseas? Era lo más probable.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar Izuku? –

-… Si… Mi madre… me ha enseño un poco – Algo andaba mal.

Por suerte seguía igual bajo los ojos de la madre de Momo, pero dentro de él era un caos. Los escalofríos y hormigueos habían aumentado, su respiración se sentía agitada, difícilmente podía mantener una respiración tranquila y constante. Tenía que tomar rápidas bocanadas de aire entre cada bocado. Hacia un gran esfuerzo para que no notara el rojo de su rostro.

\- Supe que usted es heroína. Eso es sorprendente –

\- Si cariño, un trabajo duro, pero satisfactorio al final del día – Hablo, con suma tranquilidad – Me alegro que me permitieran tomar este día de descanso –

\- Debe esforzarse… Mucho… - No podía aguantar.

Discretamente Momo coloco su mano en la pierna de Midoriya, dándole una señal de apoyo.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron noto por un segundo que, efectivamente algo andaba mal. Sin duda estaba haciendo buen trabajo escondiéndolo, pero esa fugaz mirada le dijo que retirara su mano.

Sin saber porque Momo la alejo. Algo le había hecho a Midorya.

Y él se había dado cuenta. Estaba excitado. Al sentir la suave mano de Momo en su pierna, un sinnúmero de escenas eróticas pasó por su mente, y un enorme deseo lo invadió, se sentía desesperado. Deseaba a Momo.

Sin saber cómo Midoriya se había terminado la comida, la cual había estado deliciosa. Si tan solo no tuviera ganas de tirar a momo sobre la mesa y…

\- Vaya que comes rápido Izuku –

\- Bueno, debo decir que estaba muy bueno –

\- ¿Gustas más? –

\- Oh no – _Por favor_ – No suelo comer mucho – Tenia que huir, y ya – Me da algo de pena, pero podría usar su baño –

\- Jajajaja – Una gentil risa salió de la madre de Momo - Por supuesto –

\- Yo lo llevare - Hablo Momo, antes de que su madre dijera algo.

Con paso tranquilo ambos se retiraron de la mesa.

…

…

\- ¿Seguro que lo usaste? –

\- Por supuesto señora. Sin duda el señor Midoriya estaba bajo los efectos del libido –

\- Ese muchacho es resistente –

…

..

.

Midoriya estaba recargado en una pared, lo más lejos del comedor que podía. Se sentía eufórico, no podía aguantar. Era horrible.

\- ¿Que sucede izuku-kun? –

Antes de que Momo pusiera su mano en el hombro de Midoriya, él la alejo, con suma desesperación.

\- … No… - Apenas podía hablar – No me toque… Algo… Algo me pasa –

\- ¿Pero el que? –

\- Un quirk… Es seguro –

Solo vasto con mirarlo a los ojos para saber que algo no estaba bien.

Por un segundo la mente de Midoriya se quedó en blanco.

Los labios de Momo, en ese momento se veían tan deliciosos, más aún que la comida más deliciosa del mundo.

Midoriya se abalanzo a ella y le planto un profundo beso a Momo.

El rostro de Momo se puso totalmente rojo al sentir aquel beso tan profundo. Tan lleno de pasión.

Ellos siempre habían ido lentos. Sus besos pocas veces llegaban a ser franceses, una que otra traviesa vez sí. Pero no seguido.

Pero esto era distinto. Midoriya exploraba su boca con suma desesperación, saboreando cada rincón de su boca y lengua, mientras acariciaba su espalda con picardía.

Midoriya estaba muy raro, y ahora era claro el efecto del quirk, pero, a Momo no le disgustaba demasiado.

La sensación de aquel beso, junto con las caricias que su amado le daba, le arrancaban suspiros y la incitaban a más.

Momo abrazo su cuello, mientras acariciaba su suave y rizado cabello.

Al fin Momo pudo escapar de aquel apasionante beso, separándose de Midoriya, el cual descendía hacia su cuello.

Un ligero gemido escapo de sus labios. Eso se sentía endemoniadamente bien, pero no era el momento.

\- I-izuku… -

\- Lo se… Pero no puedo… El quirk es muy fuerte – Dijo, mientras juntaba todo su coraje para separarse un momento – Vete, ve con tu madre, dile que en un momento voy –

\- Pe-pero –

\- Si no vas… Yo… -

Momo por instinto miro hacia abajo y ahí termino de entender a lo que se refería.

Un notable bulto sobresalía de la parte inferior de Izuku, rogando por salir.

Era más grande de lo que imagino.

\- Y-Yo me encargo de eso… T-Tu –

Lo iba a hacer pensando en ella. Era tan obvio que su rostro se puso totalmente rojo al pensar en ello. ¿Era la primera vez que lo hacía? ¿O solo la primera que lo hacía pensando en ella?

\- Bu-Bueno, no te tardes –

Deku sin perder tiempo se encerró en el baño, mientras Momo se quedó parada junto a la puerta, recuperando la compostura.

Su madre estaba loca, casi rogaba porque su plan fuese pelear con algún mayordomo.

Antes de poder irse un sonido invadió sus sentidos.

Uno extraño, seguido de la voz de Izuku.

 _\- ¡Momo!... Momo~~ -_

Su rostro se puso más rojo aun al escuchar la desesperada voz de su novio llamándola.

 **-** I-Izuku se está… ¿Ma-ma-ma… Masturbando?

\- "Agitado" Momo… Más… Momo –

Momo salió corriendo de ahí, incapaz de seguir escuchando los obscenos sonidos de su novio.

…

..

.

-Oh, Momo, ¿dónde está ese novio tuyo? –

\- En el baño madre, en un momento nos acompaña –

\- Ajaja, le debió haber caído mal la comida –

\- Lo dudo – Dijo, lazándole una molesta mirada.

\- En cualquier caso, me preocupe un poco, sí que te tomaste tu tiempo –

\- Solo me aseguraba que Izuku-kun estuviera bien – No lo había pensado, ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían estado besando?

No tardo mucho para que Midoriya llegara de nuevo al comedor. Con su misma alegre expresión.

\- Lamento la tardanza –

\- Oh, no te preocupes Izuku –

Mientras su madre hacia otra vez ese jueguito de miradas, Momo miraba con molestia a los mayordomos. Eran sin duda ellos, alguno debía estar usando su quirk.

Con una expresión enojada, la cual no se molestó en esconder. Les hizo una señal para que se fueran. Obviamente no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo.

\- Bueno hijo, supongo que mi hija te dijo, pero preferiría que Momo se juntara con alguien digno de estar con alguien de su taya –

\- Si, algo me conto –

\- ¿Podrías acompañarme afuera? –

\- Claro –

Oh no… -

Y como pensaba, su madre los había guiado hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento, donde los esperaba uno de los guardaespaldas de la casa. Y al verlo supo de quien se trataba.

\- Supongo que lo intuyes, pero por si acaso. Me gustaría que me demostraras que mi hija no está cometiendo un error –

\- ¡Madre! –

\- Esta buen –

\- Perfecto –

Sin decir nada más Midoriya se colocó frente a aquel alto sujeto. El cual, suponía, sería su oponente.

\- Sera una lucha real, el que dé el primer golpe gana –

Deku inhalo profundo y se relajó. Comenzaría con un 30% y si notaba que el enemigo era más veloz que eso aumentaría la potencia.

Era obvio que ese sujeto tenía un quirk de aumento, el caso era que, ¿Fuerza? ¿Agilidad? ¿Velocidad?

[Full cowl 30%]

Su oponente se quitó toda su prenda superior, dejando su dorso descubierto. ¿Requería tener su piel expuesta?

Midoriya se puso en pose de combate, esperando a su oponente.

Con una velocidad increíble aquel sujeto acorto la distancia entre ellos.

[40%!]

Deku contorsiono su cuerpo hacía un lado, esquivando su ataque y dando un gran salto volvió a tomar distancia.

Era rápido.

El sujeto cerro sus puños y volvió a atacar.

…

El cuerpo de Deku se hizo tan hacia atrás que su cabeza rosaba el piso. Por instinto había activado el 50%

Pero mirando detenidamente el cuerpo de su oponente podía notar como sus músculos temblaban.

Reconocía esa sensación, usar todo el poder que tu cuerpo podía soportar.

Su quirk debía darle mucha fuerza como a él, pero tal vez a él, el tener unos músculos resistentes era primordial.

Ya que sabía su límite.

Deku giro hacia un lado, esquivando otro golpe.

Si aquel sujeto no se contenía, el tampoco.

\- ¡One for all 75%! – Grito, mientras una línea de energía verde cubría sus ojos y su cabello se paraba un poco.

Era la primera vez que Momo veía a Izuku así.

En un parpadeo Deku estaba justo frente a él, con una mirada seria en su rostro, si esta pelea decidía su futuro con Momo, entonces la tomaría como una de vida o muerte.

Deku alzo su puño y antes de que impactara, bajo la potencia en su brazo derecho.

Solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse.

El cuerpo de aquel sujeto salió disparado uno metros hacia el suelo.

Deku se recargo en sus rodillas, mientras respiraba con dificultad. El 75% era demasiado para él. Por ahora solo era para acortar distancia.

\- Izuku-kun – Grito Momo dándole un fuerte abrazo – ¿Estas bien? –

\- "Agitado" Si… Solo que aun mi cuerpo no está listo para liberar tanto poder, aunque sea un instante –

\- Veo que al menos eres digno en un aspecto – Dijo, mientras se acercaba a Deku.

\- Gracias –

…

..

.

Al fin todo había acabado.

Momo se lanzó a su suave cama justo al llegar. Diciéndole a las chicas que les contaría lo sucedido más tarde.

Izuku se había ido a su cuarto a descansar. Según él, solo necesitaba dormir unas horas y estaría como nuevo.

Pero.

Aunque estaba feliz de que todo saliera bien al final, el asunto del afrodisiaco aun no lo hablaba con Izuku. Y aunque sabía que no tenía la culpa, sentía la necesidad de hablar sobre ello.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar las eróticas caricias de Midoriya, aquella respiración agitada y esos ojos que la devoraban.

Además, aquellos sonidos.

" _\- Momo!... Momo~~ -"_

Su rostro se puso más y más rojo al recordarlo.

Deku era un hombre, y era obvio que sentía ese tipo de necesidades, pero de eso, a escucharlo tocarse, diciendo con tanta desesperación su nombre. Era algo que no podía olvidar.

\- … Izuku… - Suspiro su nombre, mientras mordía ligeramente su almohada.

Odiaba no poder mantener sus emociones a raya en momentos así.

\- Más… - Imágenes culposas recorrieron su mente.

Era una chica de 17 años saludable, madura y responsable. Tener esos deseos no era algo de que culparse. Todas las tenían en algún momento, hasta sus amigas.

\- Ahhh… izuku~~ -

Las únicas ocasiones en las que había visto a Izuku semidesnudo era durante los ocasionales entrenamientos en la piscina.

Sin duda su cuerpo estaba bien marcado.

Su cara y su físico no concordaban.

\- …Izuku… -

Su mano se deslizo juguetonamente hacia abajo, mientras mordisqueaba su almohada.

Realmente nunca se le había cruzado por la mente explorarse a sí misma. Tal vez porque no tenía una razón para hacerlo, como la tenía ahora.

Si su novio lo había hecho pensando en ella. Lo justo era que ella lo hiciera pensando en él.

-… Ah…Si… - Gimoteo, mientras se exploraba con ímpetu.

Se daba vergüenza a sí misma por caer en impulsos tan bajos, pero a la vez…

…

..

.

 **Y un fanfic más de Momo y Izuku. Ya le tomé cariño a este shipping. Aunque por ahora ya no se me ocurre más tramas que los unan. Tal vez me concentre en otros, o si se me ocurre algo más.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
